The Precious Hour
by Romancelover1321
Summary: This is a side story to the Murder's Girlfriend. Read The Murders Girlfriend first.


_**Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Looks: Same as in Murder's Girlfriend**_

_**Age: 30**_

_**Rank: Same as in Murder's Girlfriend**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Looks: Same as in Murder's Girlfriend**_

_**Age: 30**_

_**Rank: Same as in Murder's Girlfriend**_

_**Ai Uchiha**_

_**Looks: Same as in Murder's Girlfriend**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Rank: Same as in Murder's Girlfriend**_

_**Tenji Nara**_

_**Looks: Brown hair with blonde streaks**_

_**Clothes: Fishnet shirt with brown jacket with the headband sewn into the sleeves and blue seat pants**_

_**Parents: Shikamaru and Ino**_

_**Behavior: Very prideful and a natural born genius**_

_**How he knows Ai: teammate**_

_**(Will figure out in later)**_

_**Maro Bridge**_

_**(Maro means myself)**_

_**Looks: Blood red hair and ocean blue eyes**_

_**Clothes: Red long sleeve t-shirt and brown vest (much like Gaara's) with black sweat pants**_

_**Parents: Gaara and Ayaka Tenshi**_

_**Story: Both Maro's parents are in high positions of the Sand village. When the Rock and Sand went into war, Maro sent his only son to Naruto (the sixth Hokage in this fic) knowing he would be safe and the Rock wouldn't use him against him**_

_**Behavior: Normally cool calm and collected like his father, does not like Tenji and is dating Ai**_

_**How he know Ai: teammate and boyfriend**_

_**(Will figure out in later)**_

_**Ayaka Tenshi Bridge**_

_**(Ayaka means color flower or petal)**_

_**Looks: White hair and ocean blue blues**_

_**Clothes: Pearl white shirt with a cherry blossom, black biker shorts with a light pink skirt cover (exactly like Sakura's skirt on the shippdun)**_

_**Parents: Unknown**_

_**Story: One of the representatives for Sand. Fell in love with Gaara, got married, had Maro, fighting in the war with Gaara.**_

_**He was sitting on the tree branch hidden by the lushes green leaves. His feet were bent to an arch, his back arched over, his knees were out and his elbows lay on top of his outright knees. His black cloak with red clouds folded with his body.**_

_**Soon he saw a figure in a black cloak, his or hers with a hood and it had fit closer to the body. The hood had covered he or she's eyes so he couldn't tell who it was. This figure walked straight to his hiding spot and stopped right in front of the trunk of the tree and under his tree branch. The figure lifted a slender hand and pulled down the hood. When the figure took off the hood, a cascade of pink locks trickled down and ended a three inches below her shoulders.**_

_**The man on the tree jumped down at the sight of the pink hair. He studied her face from the heart shaped jaw, to her full lips, her cute small nose, to her emerald green eyes. He then reached his arms out and engulfed her in a hug, his arms around her slim waist, and buried his head in the nape of between her neck and her shoulder breathing in the sweet and intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms.**_

_**She gently snuck her arm around his muscular waist and she stroked his midnight locks. She felt the silky smoothness of his hair and her heart soared to the sky, determined not to fall again. His lips gently brushed her clothed shoulder and his hot breath made her pulse beat dangerously, her breath caught in her throat. She forgot the way her body felt his delicious smell that evaded her nose and made her eyesight blur. She forgot how the tense feeling in her legs.**_

_**He let go but she grabbed his hand and turns around. He squeezed her hand in the gentlest of ways, signaling for her to go on. She followed his command glad he was following behind her. Glad that she had him, behind her, protecting her. Her dark savior. The rays of the sun created a halo over her pink locks, showing him that she was his light, his angel in the darkness.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

_**They made it out of the shady forest into a meadow. The light now shone brightly, since there were no trees to block it beautiful but powerful rays. He looked around taking in every detail from the yellow green grass, to the grey brick road, to the soft yellow paint on the house, to the white contrasting windows, to the beautiful lilies on the window seal and crimson red rose bushes. Everything here was a dream to him and he looked over it a couple of times to check if it was reality.**_

_**Sakura walked down the grey path, made it to the French door with a painted cherry blossom tree. Sakura gently pushed the door opened and realized that she didn't feel his familiar presence and the natural masculine smell and the soft scent of blood. For some reason the scents seemed to mix, becoming an intoxicating and authentic scent only belonging to him.**_

_**She turned around and saw his standing at the beginning of the walkway just staring at her. She laughed and motioned him to come over to her. In a second, as quick as lighting he appeared behind her. He gripped her waist in a possessive away and pushed her to his muscular chest. She laughed her pleasing musical laugh again and removed his arms but grabbed his hand and guided him into the beautiful house.**_

_**He didn't really see the living room, only a glimpse of the cream tiled floor, the red brick fireplace and a mocha brown couch. They went into the kitchen where he saw the same cream tile counter and dark wood cabinets. The table and the chair were made of the same wood as the cabinets and in the corner below and a little to the left was a coffee maker. The oven was and the refrigerator was stainless steel. On the table was a bouquet of crimson roses. **_

_**She picked up the coffee pot, which was full of a brown liquid; its delicious aroma filled the room. She took a mug, poured the steaming hot coffee, and handed me the mug.**_

_**Soon a girl with waist pink hair and side bangs walked in. She had midnight eyes, the same as his, and she looked at him in a scrutinizing look. She had then done the opposite thing he would have done. She ran to him full force, and wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around his neck. She then whispered sweet words he never thought he would have heard.**_

"_**Daddy!"**_

_**In the corner, Sakura leaned on the counter and giggled at the scene.**_

"_**She was never one for simple hellos." Itachi nodded his head, fixing his face to get rid of any shock and hugged the girl back. **_

"_**Welcome home, Itachi" The older woman smiled, her eyes twinkling from the pure joy.**_

_**The girl pulled out of the hug and before she could hug him again, Sakura pulled the collar of her sleeveless black shirt.**_

"_**Ai, ask your father what you have to ask and go get dressed for school. Today is your final exam." Ai pouted but then remembered what her mom said and she smiled from ear to ear.**_

"_**Dad will you watch me train?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at this, for he assumed the child was like her mother, but he nodded his head. This motion made Ai smile bigger, if that was even possible. Then she skipped off singing the newest song from some money-obsessed singer.**_

_**Sakura sat down across from Itachi, taking his resting hand and stroking the lines that were there from birth. He smile and took her free hand and did the same thing. For know a comfortable silence fell upon them, until Itachi broke it.**_

"_**How old is she?" Sakura was not surprised that he asked it when it was so quiet that you could hear a mouse scurrying in the attic.**_

"_**13."**_

"_**So how does she know that I'm her father?" That question popped into his head when she hugged him and called him daddy.**_

"_**I use to tell her stories about us and when she got older she put two and two together. She did some research on you so she knows that you are an Akastasuki and what you did to your family." He nodded his head.**_

"_**Ah hold on I forgot something."**_

_**Sakura then got up and walked down the hall disappearing into a room. A couple minutes later, she came out with black sweats and a black mesh top. Itachi took the clothes and head to the hallway already knowing where the bathroom was. Sakura got a carpenter to build the house, she told him her dream house and how the bathroom would always be the first door on the right. **_

_**Going past the door Sakura entered on the left, he knocked on the next door across, not hearing a reply he slipped in and saw it was empty. He quickly changed, folded his Akastasuki and walked back to the kitchen where he saw the pink haired woman and the pink haired girl were talking.**_

"_**Mom where are you going to hide Daddy's clothes?" Sakura, being Sakura, prepared for this question every since she got pregnant and when she saw Itachi with his clothes she quickly took them from him. **_

_**She took the clothes and set them on the clean tiled floor. She moved the rice bags at the bottom of the pantry. She brushed of the dust off the bottom and gently placed the clothes on the shelf. Then she reset the rice bags on top of the clothes, making sure the black fabric was covered and wasn't peaking out from a corner. Then she shut the pantry, stood up, and brushed the dust of her knees. Ai snorted while Sakura smirked in triumph.**_

_**Itachi made a couple of hand signs, a genjutsu, nobody but him knew the name, Sakura didn't even think he gave it a name. His crimson sharingan eyes turned a blue topaz while his hair stayed similar color. His skin became slightly paler and the parallel lines by his eyes changed to smooth, slightly paler skin.**_

_**Sakura turned to her daughter, which got the queue to leave. When Ai rounded the corner instead of leaving through the door, she positioned herself on the wall and listened carefully but made sure her breaths were smooth and almost inaudible.**_

_**Itachi knew his only daughter was there but he was two focused on his lover than anything else. Sakura wrapped her arms around his thin neck and pressed her body as close to him as possible. She brought her perfect, red, sexy lips to his ear.**_

"_**You know you're sexy." He smirked at this and Sakura knowing her lover knew this action had happened. She then continued her speech. **_

"_**Stay away from the too-tight wearing skirt sluts alright." At this, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her closer so there was no room between them.**_

_**They both turned there heads and kissed each other in a slow kiss. The kiss became more passionate, as she wrapped her legs around his toned waist and his hands followed the curve of her spine. **_

_**Ai, being like her mother, had a plan that would surely get her killed but doesn't life require you to take a risk. She jumped into the room, the two still didn't notice, **_

"_**Awww, how cute." At this, the couple stopped and looked at the girl with an innocent smile. Sakura pulled out of the embrace and muttered something about eccentric children. Ai rolled her eyes, walked through the living room to the door but stopped.**_

"_**I want a baby sister." Then she ran out the door and rushed to the academy before her mom could hurt her. **_

"_**Stupid natural born geniuses." Sakura muttered under her breath. Itachi chuckled at both their antiques. **_

_**Sakura then left and turned the corner and she strides through the living room. Itachi smirked and followed his lover.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

_**Itachi leaned on the tree as he continued watching his daughter. The boy she was currently sparing. **_

_**Ai blocked one of the boys kicks, grabbed his ankle in a deathly grip and with her monstrous strength threw him into three trees. The boy recovered from the blow, and charged after her. **_

_**He threw three shurkin at her. A metallic clank was heard as the weapons clashed with hers. The boy sneaked behind her and aimed a kick at her head which she dodged. She then punched him in the stomach, he landed or crashed to the ground and created a creator. Ai sent a triumph smirk at the boy and turned around to focus on the other teammate. Itachi never really looked at him since he was focusing on the fight.**_

_**He had blood red shaggy hair, ocean blue eyes with black rings that covered his eyebrows. He wore a red long sleeve t-shirt, with a brown vest and black sweat pants. From what Itachi could tell his name was Maro.**_

_**Itachi then scrutinized the other teammate, who was still lodged into the ground. He had light brown hair with blonde streaks. He wore a fishnet shirt with a brown jacket with his Leaf Village headband sewn into one of the sleeves. He wore blue sweat pants.**_

_**This boy got up, positioned his close fist at his waist, and threw the punch at Ai's head. Before the punch could hit its mark, the boy noticed a pale hand was tightly squeezing his hand. He looked up to see cold-hearted icy blue eyes glaring holes at him. He saw a band lowly holding his black midnight hair. He felt fear beating in his heart spreading to every vein.**_

_**Ai turned around and noticed the distance between her father, Tenji, and herself. She moved to the left and stood in front of there closed fists. She gently put her hand on top of her father cold one. She looked at him; he looked at her for second before looking at Tenji.**_

"_**Its okay dad, your can let go." And for reassurance, she gave him a small smile that light up the training grounds. Itachi hesitantly let go, the boy rubbed his squeezed hand but otherwise didn't say a word. Maro and the sensei looked at him with their curious glances. He ignored Maro but glared at the sensei. The sensei stood his ground even though tiny shivers racked through his body.**_

"_**Watch him." Then Itachi turned around and walked away. Ai smirked and followed her father. In the middle of the field she stopped. Itachi turned around her to run to Maro and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.**_

_**Then she turned her attention to Tenji.**_

"_**Don't think I will not forget about that dirty trick." Tenji frowned and rubbed his hand because it still hurt.**_

_**Maro waved goodbye as he watched Ai run to her father. Itachi glared at Maro but he glared back, exactly like his father. Ai giggled at the glaring contest and whispered into her father's eyes that was her boyfriend. Itachi just glared harder and Ai took that as an okay, he doesn't like him.**_

_**The walk to their house, or more Ai's home, was an enjoyable one and they talked, or more like Ai talked and Itachi listened. They reached the door and before Ai could knock on the door, Sakura opened it. **_

_**Sakura moved Ai's closed fist, which was dangerously close to her forehead, and handed Itachi a black knapsack. Itachi took the knap sack and draped it over his shoulder. **_

_**He then pulled Sakura close and kissed her gently on lips. Ai didn't know what was happening so she watched her parent's curiously. Itachi pulled out of the lip contact, held her for a minute before letting go. **_

"_**Be careful my love." Itachi didn't smirk or chuckle but closed his eyes and savored the bittersweet moment. The pulled out of the embrace and then he hugged Ai. **_

_**Ai hugged him back and then she knew what was happening. The answer came flooding to her in a second.**_

"_**Do you have to leave Daddy?"**_

"_**Yes." His voice was emotionless but both the woman and the teen knew he was hiding or forcing back the sadness. Then he pulled out of the hug and disappeared into the afternoon light.**_

_**Sakura walked into the kitchen, an attempt to hide her falling tears. Ai stared at the spot her father was a moment ago before going into the house which seemed to be lonelier or emptier she couldn't tell. Ai watched her mother turn to the kitchen to make dinner while she went to her room.**_

"_**Ai I'm making dinner." Her mother usually yelled when she was making dinner.**_

"_**Okay." Ai answered as usual and she headed to her room. She opened the door, which had a picture of her mother and he father when they were younger. She walked in, ignoring everything else expect for the urge to plop on her bed, close her eyes, and remember the memory of her father so she wouldn't forget. She did this action but in the middle of replaying the memory she got the urge no the temptation of following her father. **_

_**Ai got up and ran to her small closet looking for her mother's white cherry blossom knapsack. She packed some clothes, weapons, maps and other niceties and then opened her window. She did a couple of hand signs and used a genjutsu to make her window looked closed and then she jumped up, enjoying the night air. She wasn't dumb.**_

_**Sakura walked to Ai's room after not hearing some kind of noise banging, throwing, crash, anything. She expected her to be upset but she had a gut feeling that Ai was going to follow her father.**_

_**She hesitated at the door because of the picture of them when they first started dating. He had a true smile and she rested her head on his shoulder her pink hair covering his shoulder. Her lips were curled upward into a smile, her eyes shining. She knew she lost that she long ago expect for 10 minutes ago. **_

_**Everyday felt like a pain to move on without him. Her heart throbbed and burned and she cried more tears for him than when her parents died. Every time she heard of a new crime he committed, or if he was close to the Leaf Village and Anbu were looking for him, the fear of him dying pulsed through her veins, heart and nagged her brain ten times stronger. She didn't want Ai to feel that pain but she knew she was too late.**_

_**She looked around the room looked the same as this morning. She made a certain hand seal and whisper release. The room was the same but the window was wide open and a cool breeze cleaning and refreshing the rooms stuff air.**_

"_**Shit." Sakura whispered while she ran out the door, thanking God she was always ready for an emergency.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

_**Itachi jumped to another tree feeling the faint charka. It was so faint he couldn't tell if it was familiar or not so, he reacted on instinct.**_

_**Ai watched her father jump from branch to branch in a masculine grace. She took her eyes off him to step on a particular low branch that she seemed to miss but stopped when she felt a cold blade to her throat. She froze and hoped that she wouldn't die now.**_

_**Itachi saw pink hair and he quickly released the blade from his daughter's throat. Ai turned around to see her father and she heard him whisper her name. She was frightened and she backed to the edger of the tree branch, fear taking over.**_

"_**Would you have killed me?" The teen asked in fright. Her father never answered but pulled her into a hug, rubbing circles in a soothing fashion on her clothed back. Ai buried her head into her dad's chest. He felt the water seeping through his shirt.**_

"_**Ninjas are never supposed to show emotion."**_

_**Ai answered "I know but I'm too much like my mother." Now if Sakura had heard this she would surely been punched or slapped into the shoulder. Ai hugged her father back and enjoyed the security.**_

_**Sakura jumped another branch when she saw two figures close together. She pushed more charka in her legs, jumping of the branch so hard it cracked. Then she saw pink hair and when she saw her, she forgot she was hugging her father.**_

"_**AI! I can't believe you ran away, you little-" Sakura stopped her rant when she saw Itachi look at her in amusement. Her look of anger changed to a sheepish grin while she rubbed her head in a guilty fashion. Ai looked at her mother and rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Mom you look like the Hokage when he stole ramen from the old man." Sakura snorted and crossed her arms across her chest.**_

"_**You want to come?" Sakura nodded her head. Itachi pulled out of his fatherly embrace and jumped to the next branch. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed him; Ai gave up on understanding her father and just followed behind her mother.**_

_**There in the middle of the forest was a creator. When Itachi jumped into it and landed on his feet with his knees bent the woman and the teen followed landing similar to the cat.**_

_**Itachi stood up and he walked to the darkest corner. Both Sakura and Ai followed Itachi and saw the silhouette of an arch. Leaning on one side of the arch was a man. He wore an Akastasuki cloak and had one blue and a camera for the other. His blonde hair covered his camera eye and some of his hair was in a ponytail, the rested a little above his shoulders. Itachi ignored Deidara but Deidara ignored Itachi and focused on Sakura.**_

"_**Now who are you beautiful, yeah?"**_

_**Itachi stepped in front of Sakura and glared at Deidara. Deidara heard Sakura giggled.**_

"_**Well who might be you, sexy?" Sakura flirted back. Itachi looked at her and she just gave him an innocent smile. Ai sneaked past her mother and kicked Deidara in the shin. Unfortunately, for Deidara she put focused most of her charka in her foot that when it hit an object it could rival her mom's punch. Itachi smirked at this and Sakura giggled while Ai smiled ear to eat. Deidara glared at Ai, while rubbing his black and blue shin.**_

"_**Don't ever flirt with my mom, she is already in love." Deidara raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**So who is the little bitch's father, yeah?"**_

"_**HEY!" All three adults ignored the teen and continued their conversation.**_

"_**Itachi, yeah" Deidara looked at Itachi, then Sakura, then back to Itachi. Sasori walked in.**_

"_**1000 yen." Deidara grumbled and frowned but handed him a paper bill. Sakura giggled.**_

"_**You bet that Itachi was gay." Sakura asked in amusement. Sasori nodded his head and left with his money. Ai laughed with her mother and they both were blue, then they reigned there breath.**_

"_**Is that funny, yeah"**_

"_**Hell yeah." Ai answered with a smirk. Deidara poked her in the head with two fingers. He then turned and ran down the hall, in order to provoke Ai. It worked because Ai followed after him. **_

_**Itachi smirked at the two childish antiques and Sakura laughed. Itachi walked down the hallway and turned into the door at the right. Sakura followed him, her heart finally in peace.**_

_**The walked down some dark corridors that Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand till they made it to the kitchen. In there he took a mug and poured himself and his lover a cup. She rolled her eyes at these actions.**_

"_**Have any missions?"**_

"_**No I'm on a two month break."**_

"_**How about Sasuke?" At this question, Sakura froze stunned.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

_**Ai placed her hands on her knees and keeled over. Her breaths were heavy and come very fast that it was hard to get them under control. Deidara leaned on a tree and watched her with curious eyes. She had kept up with him the whole time, without a scratch and she dodged all the little bombs he made. Surely, leader would be mad for the creators but he knew he would survive.**_

_**The girl was different and he knew it. She was a beautiful piece of art. The girl had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. **_

"_**Is that all you got, I met a toddler who can dodge a bomb better than you, yeah."**_

_**Ai glared at Deidara but she felt her breath not come, her eyes closed. Deidara caught her weak form. He didn't know why he was worried, he thought that her father would kill him if he left her daughter in the middle of the training field but he had a different feeling. A urge to carry her and hold her close. So he did carry her bridal style down the hall.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

"_**Sasuke is set on killing you. Also I think he is in love with me."**_

_**Itachi nodded his head and tried to ignore the heart breaking tears that were falling down from her face. Itachi wrapped his hand around her slim small one and gently took the mug out of her hand and placed it on the counter. **_

_**Sakura walked into his open arms and placed her hands around his waist. He rubbed soothing circles on her back.**_

_**Deidara sat in a chair right by his bed sculpting a rose out of his explosive clay. He occasionally spare glances to the pink haired masterpiece. **_

_**When he heard the sheets rustle as she lifted her back of the bed and she held a hand to her temple, he refocused his attention on the rose and away from her beautiful, angelic masterpiece. Ai looked at Deidara, and then she looked at the room and back at Deidara.**_

"_**Where am I?"**_

"_**My room, yeah." For some reason Deidara liked the thought of her in his room lying on his bed. She grunted and fell against the soft bed with a plop.**_

_**Deidara laughed but he had the crazy motion to say sorry.**_

"_**Sorry, yeah." Deidara whispered. Ai stopped rubbing her pounding head and gave him have-you-have-gone-insane look.**_

"_**Can you repeat that?" Deidara glared at Ai. Did she know how hard it was just to say it the first time?"**_

"_**No way, yeah." Ai looked at him in disbelief then it changed to a fit of giggles, then the giggles turned into full-blown laughter. Deidara then glared at Ai full blown but she ignored or didn't hear it due to her own laughing.**_

"_**What's so funny?"**_

"_**The prideful, S-Class who has killed and laughed at it, just said sorry to a 13 year old girl who you're only keeping alive and not slitting my throat because of my father." Deidara listened to the words and knew it was true.**_

_**Ai just looked everywhere but at Deidara's one blue eye. Why did her heart feel happy for the fact that she got his attention, that she enjoyed being on his bed? Why is it she wanted to kiss him when she has a wonderful boyfriend? Why did her heart flutter when she was close to him? She couldn't' answer any of these question but she knew she was attracted to Deidara.**_

_**Ai looked at him, expect his eyes and found a beautiful sculpted rose.**_

_**Deidara looked at Ai and followed her gaze to see her staring at the rose.**_

"_**I just sculpted it, yeah." Ai took the rose and stroked it's petals.**_

"_**Thank you." And this time she got the courage to look at him in the eyes and Deidara could see the serenity. He studied her pink locks and how they fell a little past her shoulders framing her heart shaped face. How her midnight eyes shined with warmth even though there dark color. How she had a small cute button nose and red full lips. He knew he leaned forward, brought his lips to her soft smooth ones. She sank into his touch and she dropped the clay rose.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

"_**Don't worry." Itachi whispered to her while she cried into his chest.**_

"_**I can't help it, I'm a lover. Tell me would you worry when you love an S-Criminal and his own brother wants to kill him." Itachi gently placed his lips on hers for a sweet chaste kiss. He pulled out and answered a quiet hn.**_

_**Itachi saw a bright crimson flash coming from his Akatsuki ring. He saw the glow and he felt Sakura pulled out of the embrace so he could. He reached the end of the kitchen in a couple of long strides. He stopped at the doorway when he heard Sakura say I love you. He stared at the hallway but walked way, hoping she knew that he loved her.**_

_**Sakura watched Itachi walk away, until she couldn't take it any more and had to look away. She turned her head to his coffee mug on the table, lying on the counter forgotten like her. She knew that Itachi loved her but she couldn't help but feel forgotten, like something in his past locked up in the darkest part of his mind collecting dust. She traced the rim of his cup where his lips touched and wished to feel his lips against hers one last time.**_

_**Kisame, who didn't hear the conversation, walked in only to find the pink haired beauty tracing the edges of what looked like Itachi's favorite mug. When he saw the pink haired beauty and grunted. This caught the woman's attention and she turned to see her partner's lover. She laughs at his reaction of seeing her and walks to him in a confident vixen like stride.**_

"_**Well, well, well if it isn't fish boy. How have you been?"**_

_**Kisame ignored her fake sweet voice. Normally he would have shredded the person to pieces but since he put two and two and together and that was Itachi's lover and the mother of his child so he couldn't do that without being beaten alive or killed. He then felt the woman getting closer that he could feel her body heat. He held tight to his mug but was too focused on her getting closer he didn't notice it was gone until she was a good foot away from him.**_

_**Kisame on animal instinct, or shark, jumped at her, leading to them both falling, him on top straddling her while she pressed to the floor, by Kisame, with broken glass scattered around her.**_

_**Then they stared at each other. Sakura was studying his shark like features, Kisame could feel his gaze, blood rushing to his face but luckily, his blue skin hid it. He was only looking at her cherry red lips, which were tempting him to crash his on hers to see if they were soft as they looked.**_

_**He found himself leaning forward, while Sakura glared suspiciously at him. Before he could kiss her, he got up and left but not before feeling a burning at the edges of his heart.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

_**Itachi was done with his meeting he stood out front with Sakura his arm around her waist, Ai and Deidara who were joking like a couple, which wasn't a pleasant feeling to him. Though he didn't like bomb artist, Deidara here at all. Itachi studied the pair but was distracted by Sakura kissing him. He kissed back and enjoyed the wonderful bliss.**_

_**Itachi then pulled out with a slight tingling feeling to his lips but he watched her and his daughter walk away.**_

_**Sakura and Ai jumped from tree to tree but Ai felt her mouth being covered by a hand with something rough on the palm of his hand. She then felt her struggling body being pulled to the darkness. Sakura knew it was Deidara who took Ai and knew that she fell in love with him so she continued jumping. However, Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty and that it would be her fault if she got pregnant.**_

_**Ai was pressed to tree and saw her kidnapper was Deidara. He greedily crashed his lips to hers and she kissed him back the same way. Ai pushed him away and he didn't object but she could see the sadness in his eye.**_

"_**I will see you again won't I?" She knew it was wrong to like him but she wanted to know. **_

_**Deidara didn't answer for he knew he would never see her again. Ai studied him and then left him; here heart begging her not to go and to turn around. She wondered how her mother left her father with such a pain.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

_**It started out like any other time Ai beat Tenji and gave him an extra kick for last event, Maro laughed and Ai left with giving Maro a kiss. Right after practice instead of turning to leave Ai walked up to and stopped right in front of Maro.**_

"_**Can I talk to you in private?" This confused Maro, but he didn't voice his suspicions and followed her to the forest. When they were in the darkest part of the forest, Ai started to speak.**_

"_**Maro we need to break up." The bluntness of the statement shocked Maro so much that all he could do is staring straight at the dark forest, not even daring to look at his now ex-girlfriend. He knew this day would come and no matter how much he tried to prepare himself he knew his heart fell in love.**_

_**Ai studied his face and she began to be worried.**_

"_**Maro don't hate me." Ai begged, grabbing his hand.**_

"_**Why?" Ai had to bite back a smile knowing that he was the same Maro.**_

"_**I'm might be falling in love with someone else and I don't want you to find out later and I'd break you heart worse. It's better to figure out sooner than later. We both know I can't lie anyway."**_

_**He smiled at her answer; Ai felt she had worn out her welcome so she turned to leave. Maro grabbed her wrist, which caught Ai's attention and made her turn her head around to look at him.**_

"_**Friends?" It was a question and it warmed her heart to hear it so without words she nodded her head. She left her heart less heavy with guilt than how it started.**_

_**Maro stepped into the empty training field and drop by drop, the rain fell the heavens crying for his shattered heart.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

_**Ai sat on her bed, watching how the moon highlighted the sculpted rose.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

_**Sakura clutched the twin picture in her bed, tears falling down her porcelain like face. The pain did go away but when she left, it increased ten fold that it made her fall to her knees. The edges did not just burn they torched her heart to a crisp the ashes in a man's hand who she never see for several years.**_

_**(New Setting)**_

_**Itachi's heart beat as he looked at the cherry blossoms at the training field. Deidara sat by him, being unusually quiet also watching how the cherry blossoms fall graceful to the green but torn up ground. He knew what happened with him and his daughter and yet he knew that he was in the same pain as him. Knowing the one you love is somewhere else, her heart breaking, tears shed for you yet there was nothing you could do without getting her killed. It weighed his heart and mind told him to think logical. He hopped that he wasn't going to be has hurt as him but one could never tell the future.**_

_**I know the end was a little bad. So how was it? Review**_


End file.
